


An Excerpt from Sweden's Field Journal

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Journal, Finland has run away with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excerpt from Sweden's Field Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I love this couple so much, they are so cute together! I hope you like this treat! :)

Dear Journal,

Finland has run away with me. Now I won’t be so lonely, since he’ll be with me. I’m worried though, because he gets cold so easily. I’d hate for him to get sick, following me around. I am not so good for him right now... I want to be better. I must try to make a happy life for him, away from people who wish to exploit him. I intend to make sure that Finland has his friends Estonia and Latvia to play with too. I will strive to be a good husband to my beautiful wife.

-Sweden


End file.
